choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Helix
Not much is known about Team Helix. Apparently, they're a research group that focuses on the study of Biology (particularly Bio-engineering and Genetics) and Computer Science. While they do have a web page, for those without the proper knowledge of the subjects discussed (aka the majority of the population) the page is "vague as hell" (Lambert, pg. 6). There must be something else kept away from the public eye, for them to be specifically mentioned in the rules... Or maybe the one who got the shifters into all this mess is a rival corporation that wants them out of the way. No one knows at this point. Uniform The official uniform consists of hospital-green clothing with white buttons, transparent goggles covering the lines of their hair, black tall boots and gloves, and white belts with the insignia on the middle. The area between the shirts' buttons has light blue and red horizontal lines, and the insignia is red on the left, blue on the right, and has varying tones of both colors on the middle. Female uniforms include very light blue leggings. Members Leslar Savio The first Helix member to be encountered by the shifters along with his partner Vaila. He appears to be on his mid- to late-twenties, around 5'9" (176cm) tall, and is the younger of the duo. His hair is black, and his eyes are dark. He wears the Helix uniform. Leslar has just recently joined the team, a fact made evident by his boundless enthusiasm to complete any task he's given, which often leads him to making rash decisions and running head-first into trouble (much to Vaila's dismay). He can be pretty smart when he wants to, but his easy-to-distract personality and general lack of attention means this trait is prone to show only when it's stopped being useful. Leslar has a male Rufflet, with no known moves. Leslar got Rufflet assigned to him when joining, so the pair don't know much about each other yet - though their matching personalities make them get along surprisingly well, even if they often end up feeding on each other's energy and making life more difficult for Vaila. Since Rufflet was kept inside his Poké Ball until he was assigned a trainer, he likes being out and exploring, which he does with a child-like wonder. Rufflet is grateful to Leslar for allowing him to have the chance to go outside, so he always tries his best to follow his trainer's commands. Vaila Brislava The first Helix member to be encountered by the shifters along with her partner Leslar. She appears to be on her mid- to late-twenties, around 5'5" (165cm) tall, and is the oldest of the duo. Her hair is dark blonde, and her eyes are dark. She wears the Helix uniform. Vaila is the senior member of the duo, and tasked with showing Leslar the ropes and making sure the man doesn't get them in trouble. She has a much more serious attitude and a business-like disposition. Her tendency to plan ahead and never stop thinking means that circumstances will rarely faze her, as she's probably thought of plans a-f to navigate the situation in their favor. She hates to show weakness in front of her junior. Vaila has a female Buneary, her only know move being Jump Kick. Buneary was bought from a Pokémon Breeder in Vaila's home region, and taken to Lamorak when Vaila's job transferred her there. The saying "the Pokémon looks like the owner" hold true in their case, as Buneary shows a no-nonsense demeanor and an infinite reserve of exasperation when having to deal with Leslar and Rufflet (or, as she calls them, "those two idiots"). She does get along with and respect her trainer, at least, or evolution would have been all but impossible. Role Leslar and Vaila appeared in Chapter 1 pursuing Hygre's Zorua. After trying to get Sarah and Rennaj to leave, they mention they're from Team Helix, making Rennaj react violently and threaten Leslar. Rennaj left before Vaila could finish summoning the police with her phone, and she and Leslar left Kusba then. They appeared again in the Extra Scene 1 along with another unnamed Helix member. Trivia * Vaila's Buneary OHKO'd a Bisharp once. Category:Main